


is your blood too thick to fill my heart-

by taintedmisfit



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Please Kill Me, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedmisfit/pseuds/taintedmisfit
Summary: How many loved your moments of glad grace,And loved your beauty with love false or true,But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,And loved the sorrows of your changing face;12 times Swaggersouls found himself falling





	is your blood too thick to fill my heart-

**I.**

It was Christmas Eve and the boys were all hanging out together. Somehow in the last forty minutes of them smoking and drinking, Cameron and Jay were drunk out of their minds in possibly the dumbest challenge Eric has seen them accept.

"Really?", Eric asked. "Did you guys actually think that Mason would not, infact, jump from the first floor into the swimming pool?"

In the distance you could hear Mason screeching in victory of their small bet.

At the end of the night, everyone was wasted, senses lowered, and spirits heightened. The atmosphere rather than being a drink induced rave was, unexpectedly weirdly wholesome.

Eric had decided not to drink that night so as to ensure that none of the _misfits_ pass out in their own damned living room as they had done in the past.

Making sure that all of them reach their bedrooms was a tedious task, yet Eric's heart warmed each time the boy he was helping drunkenly wished him a goodnight.

Thankfully the night was over, but Cameron, like the idiot he was, had driven to the misfits manor instead of ubering, and frankly, he was far too drunk to even uber back home safely.

Eric thought about what he should possibly do in this situation, and decided on leaving Cameron on the sofa rather that even try to carry him to a room, and instead opted to get a blanket for the tall guy.

Slowly layering the blanket over Cameron, he softly whispered a goodnight, but just before he could leave, Cameron whispered a goodbye followed by a love you, and promptly passed out.

That was perhaps the first time Eric had experienced a different type of warmth in his heart, but he shook the feeling off and went to the comfort of his own bed.

**II.**

"Oi cunts!" Mason shouted over the loud music blasting through.

"Let's fucking play some truth and dare!"

"Oh don't be like that" Mason moaned when quite literally none of the boys made even an attempt to move, but Mason did have a thing about him, and in a short few minutes everyone was gathered in a circle ready to play some classic "spin the bottle".

And the turns kept going on and finally landed on Eric and Toby. Toby had a devilish look on his face and Eric already knew he wasn't going to like what's going to happen.

"Swagger, I dare you to kiss…Cam" Toby grinned cheekily, laughing like a school girl.

Eric could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He glanced up to see Cameron's grinning face right above his  
"What?" He asked. "No homo, right?"

Eric chuckled and leaned up to kiss the taller boy, just a small peck on the lips. He had expected Cameron to move after, but Cameron didn't and in the moment of panic, Eric just ducked down and tried to make a half hearted joke about how fucking tall Cameron was.

The boys moved on, it really wasn't that deep, right?

And the evening continued on, Eric ignored both, Cameron's eyes and his own racing heartbeat.

This time it wasn't as easy to shake off the warmth blooming in his chest.

**III.**

This time Eric really did have a hard time in convincing himself that it was brotherly affection.

The memory was still clear in his head, he was actually pretty sure that it had been burnt into his brain forever. His skin was still tingling.

It was pretty innocent actually, just a few hours ago Eric had been struggling to complete his new CSGO video, and had just been sitting in his room and editing for hours. He was so invested in his work that he didn't even notice Cameron walk in with a plate of food.

Cameron set the plate on the table, leaned down and left a kiss on Eric's forehead.

Eric didn't react till Cameron left. The gesture was too affectionate for him to dismiss.

This time he couldn't even be bothered to shake off the feeling. He reveled in the warmth.

**IV.**

Well, the first mistake? Eric was drunk. The second mistake? He was with Toby.

Toby had a weird knack of knowing things about people and honestly it took embarrassingly less time for Toby to figure out that Eric, did infact have feelings for Cameron.

"Well, would you atleast shut the fuck up about it" Eric said, stammering.

"I might be a cunt swagger, but I know this isn't about me." Toby said clearing his throat. "Plus I wouldn't want to mess anything up for you both"

"Stop that. Stop giving me hope you moron. Cameron is like the straightest guy I know dude."  
"Well that's what you think."

Toby left the room, leaving Eric confused. Eric was walking across a thin line, and if he crossed over the line? He knew he'd fall through a never ending pit.

**V.**

Cameron brought a girl over the next night. She was pretty, raven haired, mild mannered. She really was as sweet as sugar, and even though she had been nothing but polite to Eric, he still couldn't smile at her.

When the girl and Cameron were finally about to leave, Eric pulled Cameron into another room.

"How long have you guys been dating?"  
"Since the new years dude, but I guess we became serious about a month ago." Cameron smiled easily.

Oh god, Eric realised, Cameron really was happy, and those little "moments" they had shared meant nothing.

Eric searched the taller boy's blue eyes, he couldn't really find anything. Eric wished him a congratulations on finding a girlfriend and rushed out of the room.  
  
He was so fucking foolish, he should've stopped those damned feelings before.

**VI.**

"End take, the podcast is officially over."

Eric immediately got up to leave, he had been avoiding Cameron ever since he got to know about the "girlfriend", and the lesser the interaction, the easier it'll be.

Unfortunately, the "girlfriend" was in the room where the podcast was being shot. And as Cameron met her, their lips met in a short kiss. It was just normal affection. Then why did Eric feel his insides churning, as he saw the girl kissing the same lips as he had.

Jealousy burned through his veins, spreading all around his body. He couldn't fucking stand it anymore.

He walked out of the door without saying a single word. He was scared he was about to lose his temper.

He couldn't sleep that night, replaying the only one kiss he and Cameron had ever shared.

**VII.**

Eric's phone pinged.

 ** _i broke up with her_**  
  
Oh. Eric realised that his friend would only have messaged him, if he wanted someone to be with him. And even though Eric was still hurting, he realised he'd want to be there for Cameron. Because love or not, he was still a friend to Cameron.

So Eric drove over to Cameron's house and they both spent the evening watching cartoons together.

Cameron fell asleep on his shoulder, and Eric was content.

That night, he dreamt of pure blue skies and soft hands.

**VIII.**

It had been well over a month since Cameron had broken up with his girlfriend.

Cameron seemed to be okay but occasionally Eric and Cameron still had their cartoon marathons. It had pretty much turned into a ritual.

As much as Eric loved old style Disney cartoons, what he truly enjoyed was staring at the younger boy who's blue eyes were filled with curiosity when watching the cartoons.

He had been caught in the act before, but the younger boy always looked away, light pink dusting his cheeks. Eric could spend hours just looking at the boy, he was way too adorable.

That night after the cartoons marathon they had Eric finally got up to leave. It was around 1 AM, and he needed to wake up early tomorrow to go to the gym.

"Don't goooo" Cameron whined.  
"Cam you know I have to go to the gym tomorrow"  
"Oh c'mon, you look perfect the way you are, please just stay tonight."  
Eric blushed at the compliment and looked up at Cameron to find a cheeky smile resting on his lips.

The fucker knew the effect he had on Eric.  
"Oh fuck off, fine. But what do I get from it?"  
"I'll make you the best fucking pancakes you've ever eaten cunt."  
The thought of waking up to find Cameron making them both pancakes made his heart clench up.

"Alright but I'll take the sofa, okay?"  
"No bitch, you are sleeping on my bed."  
"Then where the fuck would you sleep?" Eric didn't understand why Cameron was being this uncooperative, especially when this entire thing was his idea.

"I'll sleep with you on my bed." Cameron said easily.  
"You are joking right? There's no way that'll be comfortable."  
"It will be, don't be stupid. C'mon let's go sleep."

And then Cameron left the room. Eric still stood there and eventually decided that it's okay. He didn't really have anh other option.

When he walked in, he found Cameron laying on the bed,  
"Ah, here we have a wild swaggersouls looking immensely confused in the bedroom."  
"Oh, shut the fuck up and move over. I need to sleep too you know."

Cameron moved over silently and Eric attempted to get comfortable. Eric didn't know what he expected. They both were just looking at the opposite ends of the room with their backs turned towards each other.

"Goodnight" murmured Cameron, sleepily.  
"Goodnight Love" Eric said already half asleep, too tired to notice that he called Cameron his love, too tired to notice he had fallen in love.

**IX.**

Eric shifted as the light streaming through the blinds rudely interrupted his sleep. His eyes opened to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, slowly taking in his surroundings he realised he was at Cameron's house.

Sitting up straight and waking himself up he finally heard Cameron moving around in his kitchen.

"Oi Eric, Are ya awake cunt?"  
"Yeah, yeah coming." Eric muttered groggily.

"What's all the commotion?" Eric asked as he entered he kitchen.

"I promised you pancakes _love_."

Eric couldn't stop the blush rising up to his cheeks this time.

**X.**

"So, uh, y'all have started dating or what?" Toby genuinely was curious. Ever since Cameron broke up with his girlfriend, they both have been inseparable.

"What Toby? Can't two bros just be bros and have cartoon marathons?"

"All that's fine swagger, but y'all cuddle all the fucking time and won't stop calling eachother 'love' and regularly have 'sleepovers'. I am dumb swagger, but not that dumb."

"Listen man." Eric sighed. "I don't know what we are yet okay? I am trying to figure it out."

"Eric, the longer you keep him waiting the tougher it'll get."

A moment passed. "Well I guess I have to ask him out then."

**XI.**

Ah fuck. Eric was _super_ nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect. Dressed in his best 'suit' of sorts, and with a bouquet of roses and chocolates, there he stood in front of Cameron's house, unable to press the damned doorbell.

"Oi swagger, what ya doing down there?" Eric looked up to find Cameron looking down at him through the window.  
"Wait a second, I'll come open the door."

Fuck. Eric couldn't even ring the doorbell. He's going to fuck it up. He knows it. He couldn't even remember what he wanted to say. Were roses really even that beautiful? And wasn't Cameron on a diet? Why did he buy the chocolates?

"Oi cunt, who's the lucky girl, eh?" Eric looked up to find Cameron grinning. Oh god, he looked adorable.

Panic seized him. His flight or fight instinct kicked in. He was far too sober for this conversation.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Eric left. He knew this was wrong. There's no way a dude like Cameron was interested in him.

Leaving the bouquet behind he ran away. Cameron called after him, but at that moment? Eric felt helpless.

_This was all a mistake._

**XII.**

It had been a week since the incidence. He hadn't told anyone about it. If anyone tried to ask Eric about it. He complained about being sick and asked to be left alone.

He hadn't had a single conversation with Cameron after that too. And why would Cameron even try to, Eric had fucking ripped apart their friendship.

Eric felt his eyes growing wetter and his throat was constricting. He was tired of moping around. But everytime he tried to think of his Cameron he couldn't stop.

The doorbell rang loudly. No one was at the misfits manor. Eric crawled out of his bed, his steps sounded heavy against the wooden floor.

Opening the door he was greeted by a smiling face. He panicked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came here to deliver a package, sir." Cameron said grinning.

"I think you have the wrong building." Eric replied nervously.

"Most certainly not. So Eric, would you like to tell me why you were at my house a week ago?"  
"What are you on about Cameron?"

Silence filled the air. And before Eric could stutter out another reply to keep things from getting awkward, he was pushed against the door and felt a soft pressure on his lips.

His hands instinctively went to the blonde's hair, tugging at it lightly. His lips moved against Camerons. And way too soon, Cameron moved back.

"What was that?"  
"Eric, I like you. Fuck that, I love you. You should know that I'm an oblivious cunt."  
"Cameron, if you think this is a joke of some sorts,let me tell you I don't think it's funny."

A moment passed.

"Eric. I'm not kidding. My feelings for you aren't a joke. And I know that your feelings for me aren't either."  
"This is too good to be true."

"Maybe so. But I would like to give us a shot. Don't you think so?"

Cameron grinned widely. Eric couldn't help himself but lean up to kiss him. This time it was clumsier, their teeth clashing.  
Cameron's hands went to Eric's hips, temporarily unbalanced due to the suddenness of the kiss.

"I take that as a yes." Cameron breathed out.

"Shut up you dork." Eric murmured before meeting his boyfriend's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was really trying to do a "the clock strikes 12 and the prince ran" or whatever, but i gave up halfway and just made 12 "chapters" instead 
> 
> also i know his name isn't eric sue me 
> 
> have a great day 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @taintedmisfit pls :)


End file.
